


A Day in the Life

by WhenTheFoxGRINS



Series: SNS Summer Week 2017 [5]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Family, M/M, Mpreg, SNS Summer Week 2017, or not?, they can be adopted if you squint?, whatever you prefer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-17 23:19:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11278845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhenTheFoxGRINS/pseuds/WhenTheFoxGRINS
Summary: Just another morning in the Uchiha-Uzumaki household.





	A Day in the Life

Dark, bleary eyes slowly opened to the dimly lit room.  It was oddly quiet this morning.  Was something wrong?  Pft, of course that would be his first thought..  
  
Traces of a dream he couldn’t quite recall flickered on the outskirts of his memory, before disappearing completely as the sound of the glass door being slid open echoed throughout the near-silent room.  
  
A shock of blond hair appeared, dull in the first traces of morning light that seeped through the doorway.  Blue eyes turned to catch his, widening.  
  
“Sasuke?  I’m sorry – did I wake you?”  He whispered, as if the man he addressed might not actually be awake.  
  
“What time is it?”  The raven murmured, raising a hand up from beneath the warm covers to brush back a lock of hair that had stuck to his forehead sometime throughout the night.  
  
“Mmm, prolly a quarter past 6?”  The blond hummed, quietly shutting the door behind him as he made his way back towards the bed, where Sasuke had pushed himself to a half-sitting position.  
  
“The alarm didn’t go off..”  He frowned, his eyes trailing towards the traitorous object sitting on their bed stand.  
  
“I turned it off.”  Naruto quickly intervened, preventing the clock’s early demise at the hands of the Uchiha.  “Thought I’d let you get a little extra sleep while you could.”  He smiled softly, scratching the back of his head.  
  
It wasn’t like the raven to sleep in though.  Even if his alarm hadn’t gone off, it was only a short matter of time until his internal alarm would go off instead, telling him to wake up for the day.  There wasn’t really much around that.  Before he had a chance to tell the other that it wasn’t necessary, there was a loud slam of a door heard from down the hallway.  
  
“Ah, one of ‘em’s up already.”  The Hokage just chuckled, moving to stand from his previous seat on the side of the bed, the mattress becoming lighter as he stood.  
  
“I should probably go get breakfast started.”  He leaned over, planting a quick kiss to Sasuke’s temple before making his way towards the bedroom door.  Sasuke just hmm’d in response, pulling himself from the warm bed and making his way to the attached bathroom.  In the hallway, he could hear his husband quietly scolding whom he assumed was their youngest child, who had a bad habit of being unnecessarily noisy - a trait clearly taken from their equally unnecessarily noisy father.  
  
Taking his time, the recently ex-Anbu captain went about relieving himself before brushing his teeth and washing his face for the day.  He’d been easily less than 10 minutes, but by the time he’d exited the bathroom, traces of sunlight were already beginning to seep through the balcony door, the soft glow illuminating the cool, hardwood floor of the bedroom.  
  
No sooner than was he dressed, his bedroom door slid open, a bright tuft of orange hair, nearly matching his father’s in intensity, stuck its way in.  Cool blue eyes met his almost immediately, and he couldn’t resist the soft smile that melted across his features  
  
“You didn’t knock.”  He reminded, and his son quickly apologized.  He knew his kids were pretty good at this, but often let their guards down when they knew their parents weren’t in the same room together.  Still, manners.  
  
“Haha says it’s time for breakfast.”  His thumb immediately went to his mouth, something the boy had been growing out of, but still did when he became nervous.  
  
“Don’t let him hear you call him that.”  Sasuke nodded, moving to the door where his son moved aside for him.  He leaned down, gently knocking the red-head’s hand away before kissing his head.  “Don’t suck your thumb.”  
  
“I’m _nooot_.”  The boy fussed, pulling away and quickly turning to trot back down the hall, just slow enough so that his father couldn’t fault him for running inside as well.  
  
Amused, the eldest Uchiha followed him, pleasantly assaulted by the smell of food as he entered the bustling kitchen - the heart of their home.  Yuki was at the counter, helping Naruto with the finishing touches of breakfast, while his youngest son hustled over to plop down next to his twin, who was already patiently seated at the table.  
  
“Don’t break the furniture, Kyou.”  The blond spoke, never missing a beat as he quickly poured egg over steaming bowls of rice, handing them one at a time to Yuki, who helped carry them to the table.  
  
“It’s not broken.”  Kyousuke countered, sticking out his tongue at his dad’s back.  
  
“It will be if you keep jumping on it like that.”  Sasuke shot him a glance before taking his seat at the end of the table, conveniently placed right next to his rambunctious three-year-old.  
  
Kyousuke pouted, but quieted down once his food was set in front of him.  “Itadakimasu~” He sing-songed, digging into his meal.  Yuki finished setting the table and climbed around to his seat on the opposite end of the bench that rounded out their breakfast nook.  Naruto poured tea into small cups set around the table, save for Kyou’s place, where he’d already set a cup of juice.  
  
“Coffee?”  Sasuke asked, and Naruto just smiled, a cup already appearing in his hand.  “Gotcha covered.”  The raven smiled in thanks, sipping it and humming his pleasure as he noted the fresh lemon in it.  His dobe seemed to always know when he needed the black stuff.  
  
Naruto sat down at the table last, a small gap between him and Yuki on the bench as they all began to eat.  
  
“Where’s Ayumi?”  He asked, a dark brow raising curiously at said missing resident.  
  
“Ah, she left early with her friends.”  Naruto spoke after chewing his food - a lesson he’d been forced to abide by since having kids, much to his chagrin.  
  
“This early?  Did she eat?”  He frowned, glancing at the clock that hung on the kitchen wall, noting that classes didn’t start for at least another 45 minutes, and the academy was only a 15 minute walk, tops.  
  
Naruto just waved his hand.  “She had some toast, no worries.  You know how she’s been - it’s fine.”  
  
“She should have at least waited to walk with her brother.”  Sasuke frowned, motioning his head towards Yuki, who sat across from him.  
  
“I can walk by myself.”  Yuki piped in, looking up from his tea.  
  
“I know you can; that’s not the point.”  
  
“I don’t mind.”  
  
“I know, but your older sibling should take care of you.”  
  
“I don’t need taking care of - I’m safe, I promise.”  
  
Sasuke sighed.  It wasn’t like Yuki to talk back, but he knew he was only trying to reassure him.  It wasn’t so much his safety he was concerned about, so much as it was that Yuki might feel left out.  
  
“I know you are.  I trust you most to be safe.”  He praised, letting their middle child know he wasn’t upset with him.  The white-haired boy smiled at that.  
  
“Why do you trust him most?”  Kyou looked up from his half eaten food.  
  
“Because your brother is very mature for his age.”  Naruto chimed in, leaning over the small table to wipe the rice from his face.  “Be neater with your food.”  
  
“You’re one to talk, dobe.”  Sasuke smirked before taking a bite of the leftover veggies they’d had from last night’s dinner.  
  
“Hey!  I’m not messy!”  
  
“Mhm.”  
  
“I’m not!”  
  
“. . .”  
  
“Teme, I--”  
  
“Can I have soy sauce?”  
  
Black and blue eyes immediately looked over to their second youngest son, who had been quiet up to this point.  
  
“Sure, Katsu.”  Naruto immediately smiled warmly before standing to fetch it.  Sasuke inwardly questioned if the boy had only intervened to avoid conflict, seeing as he didn’t typically like salty things.  Katsutoshi was a clever one, and he smiled at him, the boy only shyly looking down before the blond returned.  
  
“Want me to pour it for you?”  Naruto offered, and Katsutoshi quickly nodded.  There had been a few soy sauce disasters in the house, and his dad knew he didn’t like it very much to begin with.  The blond helped drizzled a small amount over his rice before setting the brown liquid aside.  
  
“Baby.”  Kyousuke elbowed his twin.  “I could pour my own soy sauce.”  
  
“Don’t tease your brother.”  Sasuke swatted his hand, causing the boy to huff dramatically.  
  
“It’s not my fault he can’t even pour his own sauce!”  
  
“I can to.”  Katsu countered.  
  
“Then why’d you have Haha do it?”  
  
“Kyousuke, don’t call me that.”  Naruto intervened.  
  
“Sorry.”  
  
There was a brief moment of silence as the twins spaced themselves apart on the bench, eyeing one another.  
  
“I’m done.  Thanks for the food.”  Yuki announced, not waiting for Naruto to get up before taking his now empty bowl and sliding under the table.  Moving over to the sink, he went about washing the few dishes used for prepping breakfast that morning.  It was Tuesday, and Ayumi and Yuki typically took turns throughout the week doing the dishes, save for Sundays where Naruto and Sasuke would switch off.  
  
“Do you want me to walk you to school?”  Sasuke offered, also moving to stand, taking his bowl and plate over to the sink.  
  
“That’s okay.”  Yuki shook his head.  
  
The Uchiha stared a moment longer, but said nothing else.  
  
Naruto and the twins took their time eating, and Sasuke offered to finish the rest of the dishes so he could head to class.  
  
“I’m off!”  Yuki shouted over his shoulder.  
  
“Have a good day.”  Naruto and Sasuke mirrored.  
  
No sooner had the door closed - “When can I go to the academy?”  Kyou chirped, wriggling in his seat.  
  
“When you’re older.”  Sasuke spoke as he cleared the counter.  “Finish your food.”  
  
Kyousuke stilled, going back to eating his breakfast.  Two bites later, he looked up again.  
  
“How long is that?”  
  
“When you’re tall enough to wash the dishes by yourself.”  Naruto chuckled, standing now and adding his dish to the sink where Sasuke stood before fetching himself another glass of tea.  
  
“Tomorrow?”  
  
“You don’t grow that fast, stupid.”  Katsu chided.  
  
“You don’t know that!”  
  
“Don’t fuss you two.  Katsutoshi, don’t tease your brother.  Kyousuke, you can check again tomorrow if you’re tall enough if you’d like.”  Naruto moved over to stand next to the table, a cloth in hand.  
  
The boys both nodded in sync.  “Okay.”  
  
“Are you done eating?”  The blond motioned to their bowls.  
  
“I’m done.”  Kyou nodded, sliding down from his seat.  
  
“Take your bowl to your father if you’re done.”  He reminded the boy, thwarting his attempt to escape.  
  
“Okaaay.”  
  
“Can I save mine?”  Katsu frowned, his chopsticks pressing the rice around in his bowl awkwardly.  
  
“Are you not hungry?”  
  
He shook his head, red bangs swaying in his face.  “Uh uh.”  
  
“Okay.  Make sure to finish the rest at lunch, okay?”  
  
“Okay.”  
  
The Hokage took his bowl, setting it on the counter and placing wrap over it for later.  
  
“Can I go play now?”  The youngest boy tugged at his pants leg.  
  
The blond tilted his head towards the cloth he’d left on the table.  “Wipe down the table and then you can go play.”  
  
“Okay~”  He quickly went over to the table, where Katsu was excusing himself.  
  
“Don’t miss anything.”  
  
“Okayyy.”  
  
Naruto just chuckled at his youngest’s response, ruffling his wily orange locks.  
  
“You should be get heading out too.”  Sasuke spoke, wiping his hands dry on a dish towel now that he’d finished up the rest of the dishes.  
  
The blond just groaned, mumbling “yes, yes” under his breath.  
  
Sasuke smirked, sneaking a peck onto Naruto’s whiskered cheek.  
  
Kyousuke made a noise, sticking his tongue out at his parents’ antics, but neither of them paid him any mind.  Katsutoshi had already wandered off, likely to play with his toys in the living area.  
  
“Think you can handle the twins while I’m gone?”  
  
“I think I can manage until you get home for lunch.”  Sasuke rolled his eyes.  “Who’s dropping them off at Sakura’s today?”  
  
“Mm, I can do it.  I had to talk to Lee anyways!”  Naruto chirped, heading over the grab his cloak where it hung by the door.  
  
“I’m leaving now!”  He called over his shoulder.  
  
“Be safe!” A trio of voices called after him, and he couldn’t help that smile that spread across his face.  
  
Sasuke made eye contact with him once more, the two speaking in their own unspoken language.  They communicated with each other in a way that transcended words, in a way only they could.  
  
This was just another morning.  Another day in the life.  
  
Neither of them would have it any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this domestic fluff, be sure to leave a comment/kudos!
> 
> If you're g.o.d., please send hate!


End file.
